


Hands

by bookcrazy24



Series: Love makes a family [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JUST LOADS OF FLUFF, Sign Language, after winter, also daryl being his awkward self somewhat, also going with the headcannon of connie losing a baby before but its just briefly mentioned, daryl and connie are now lydia's parents fight me, let my babies be happy, slight mention of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcrazy24/pseuds/bookcrazy24
Summary: Daryl, Connie, Lydia and Dog taking a break on a trip. Just fluff.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love this new family. They are so adorable. Might turn this one into a series of one shots focused on them~!
> 
> Also just fyi, sentences surrounded with 'this' is when the characters use signs. And daryl is always speaking when he signs as well, given that i see him signing awkwardly and still struggling with certain words.

It was around midday when their small group decided to take a break by the creek.

It was Connie who suggested it, signing it would be good to take a breather and eat. Daryl agreed, signing awkwardly that he would check the perimeter. Connie nodded and led Lydia down the hill to the shade by the creek. Daryl watched Lydia and Connie sign to each other, both smiling and enjoying the day outdoors.

During the long winter there wan’t much to do, being snowed in for weeks on end. So Daryl decided to ask Connie to teach him some signs. She agreed, overjoyed to be able to communicate better. 

As the weeks went, the more comfortable Daryl and Connie got communicating solely through sign when they were alone. Even though he grasped the sign meanings easily, he still struggled signing himself and he felt like the others would make fun of his slip ups.

It was during one of these times that Lydia walked in the room and caught them signing to one another. Lydia was curious, watching the two people who saved her communicate in that way. And after a few awkward attempts at asking, she finally asked if she could learn some signs as well. Connie was delighted and their lessons became a daily occurrence. 

Lydia had a better grasp of signing than Daryl but they were all able to communicate fairly well. It helped on days like this, when the three of them, and Dog, were out hunting and scavenging. 

After making sure there was no danger, Daryl joined the girls. When he arrived back he saw Lydia playing fetch with Dog with Connie looking on with a bright smile. Walking up beside Connie, he laid his crossbow and bag down, and accepted the water bottle she offered him.

When he gave the water back he noticed her questioning look.

“Its all clear, not any sign of walkers for now”, he nodded toward Lydia, “How she holding up?”

Connie signed, ‘ She’s good. Enjoying being outside the walls for once.’ 

Daryl nodded and signed back when he spoke again, ‘Same. We all needed out I think.’ They both looked out when they heard Lydia giggle when Dog knocked her over, excited to have someone to play with.

Connie nudged him, claiming his attention, ‘She had come a long way. First time she has been allowed to be a kid.’ Daryl sighed.

‘Yeah, who would’ve thought’, Daryl shook his head. ‘She deserves to be a kid for once.’

‘Its because of you, ya know?’, Connie signed with a smile, ‘If you didn’t take up for her, who knows where she would be.’

Daryl didn’t respond right away, twirling a piece of grass in his hands. He looked at Lydia and signed, ‘She didn’t deserve that life. I gave her a chance and she hasn’t let me down yet. I just hope I won’t screw her up.’

Connie reached over and patted his hand, drawing his attention back on her. 

‘You deserved better too. I know you see yourself in her. That’s what makes you the best thing to happen to her. You understand her better than anyone.’ 

Connie knew about Daryl’s childhood, how his father was a son of a bitch who beat him and his brother. That was a topic of conversation one night when they were talking to each other about their secrets. Daryl had told very few people about his past but Connie made everything so simple. He trusted her so much with his secret just like she trusted him with hers. 

The loss of her own child.

Daryl nodded again and patted her shoulder, 'You are good for her too.'

Connie nodded and Daryl laid out on his back beside her. Watching the leaves move in the breeze, he felt a warmth enclose on his hand. Glancing over he saw Connie smile at him and squeeze his hand before looking over to watch Lydia and Dog, keeping watch.

Daryl squeezed back ever so slightly but didn’t let go or move away. He just closed his eyes and dozed to the sounds of the breeze, Lydia’s laugh and Dog’s bark.

And Connie’s hand holding his.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I don't have them "together" but like honestly, daryl and connie would be the type to not even say they are outright together. Actions speak louder than words for them.


End file.
